A journey to a better future
by Sliver Lynx
Summary: What if ichigo was stronger then in the manga?What if someone else comes along with ichigo and his friends to rescue rukia? What if a certain fireworks master fell in love with him?*will revise soon* powerful IchigoxKukaku YoruichixOC TōshirōxOC
1. Good mornings and new people

**Hey everyone Sliver Lynx here! So this is my first story. Main pairings IchigoxKukaku,****HikaruxYoruichi, and ToshiroxAi. **It starts off** a month before****Rukia gets taken back to the ****Soul Society****. So Ichigo's training will be the same but he will already be training before Rukia get taken back. I will be introducing two OC who have been in America for most of there lives. They will be going to Ichigo's school and will be in his class. So again this is my first story so it might suck but I hope it will be good. Oh yeah ichigo will be with ****Kukaku ****Shiba**** an****d the reason for that is because it is rare too find in this sit****e****. ****I will be going through each relationship in order so first it will be Hikarux****Yoruichi then** it will be our main pair IchigoxKukaku then it will be ToshiroxAi then back to IchigoxKukaku.i'll keep repeating that pattern throughout the story ok. s**o without further delay here is my story**.

"hi how are you" when someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" someone's thoughts

"**Hi how are you"**-hollow, zanpakutō speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass. But I do own my OCs so hahahaha**

**

* * *

****Ch 1. Good mornings and new people**

It is a wonderful morning in KaraKura Town the birds are chirping, people are waking up from their beds and greeting the new day. All expect one, a 15 year old with orange hair, our hero Ichigo Kurosaki. There is only one thing that can get Ichigo out of bed and it's not the sun. Our entire hopes lie in one man and that man is Isshin Kurosaki. (Take it away Isshin-san)

"Gooooood morning Ichigo!" Isshin yells as he kicks the door open and fly's at his son with his trademarked dropkick. In an instance Ichigo wakes up and catches his dad's feet and throws him back through his open door slamming his father into the wall. Finally up ichigo scream at his father "Damn it you old fool can't you give it a rest for one day." His father gets up and run down to the larger picture of his dead wife Masaki Kurosaki. "Oh Masaki! Our child is being so mean to me" he cries

"Shut up you idiot it's too early in the morning for your antic" Karin say/yells at her father which only cause him cry out more. Karin just mumbles about her father being an idiot. While yuzu just stay silent and continues to eat her breakfast.

Upstairs ichigo has finished putting on his uniform he goes to his closet and knocks twice. The next moment the closet door slides open revealing one of our favorite soul reapers Rukia Kuchiki. She hops down and asks" What was that noise Ichigo" "It was just my idiot of a father come on lets get to school" Ichigo replies as they leave his room and head downstairs. Once downstairs his little sister yuzu ask "Ichigo do you want some breakfast?" "Don't worry about it I'll get something at school" Ichigo replies as he and Rukia leave.

About 3 minutes from school they meet up with Ichigo's childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa. As they get closer to her ichigo greets his long time friend" Hey Tatsuki whats up" "nothing much just tried" she replies then high fives ichigo. As they leave they fail to notice the two figures stand on one of the houses. One is male and other female. "so that Ichigo Kurosaki " the male figure says in a calm voice and the female figure just nods" his spiritual energy is amazing although it looks like he cant control it yet…"that could be troublesome " female figure says in an equally calm voice. "do you think we should go introduce ourselves" the male figure ask to his companion" No I don't think we should we will meet them in class anyway right." She replies "you have a point there alright let's get to school" he say as he turns to her, she turns and nods they then flash step towards the school.

***Back with Ichigo's group***

They finally get to school, get past the front gates when ichigo feel a small pain on the back of his neck then he hears it the voice of the second fool in his life Keigo Asano"goood morning ichi-" he cant finish that sentence because of ichigo's fist which hits him right in the face knocking him out . As Ichigo wake towards his first class he meets his other best friend YasutoraSado aka Chad" Hey Chad" "Hey Ichigo" he respond as they get near class. Once inside they head for their seats a few seconds later the door slide open and in comes Orihime Inoue. As she heads toward her seat says" Hello there you guys" as she sit down she gets a responds from everyone. A few minutes later the bell rings and everyone gets to their seats.

Another 2 minutes go by and their teacher still hasn't show up by know everyone is doing their own thing. Ichigo and his group are talking to each like the rest of the class is.

***About 10 minutes later ***

The door slides open and their teacher walks up to the front of the class and says "sorry for being late class I had to deal with some minor paperwork concerning two new additions to our class." As she looks out at her class she see the varying degrees of interest her student are showing, some look excited by the news others have mild excitement while one or two don't really care(guess who those two are you get a imaginary cookie)

She turns to door and says "you may come in now" all the students look over and see two teens walk in, one male and the other female. both teens walk to then front of the class and start writing their names on the chalkboard once they are finished they turn around and greet the class the first to speak was the male teen" hello there my name is Hikaru Tsukuyomi and-" "my name is Ai Hoshino" she says as she finishes his sentence.

All the students start to study these two new transfer student, first they looked at Hikaru, they saw he has light blue eyes, a good build, was about 6'1", his hair is medium in length and it is white with electric blue strips in color, he is wearing their school uniform but his shirt wasn't tucked in and he had a black armband with the kanji for moon on his left arm, He is wearing a light blue scarf. As you might have guess many of the girls had nosebleeds. And now they started to study Ai, she stands about 5'11", she has a nice figure. She has blue eyes. She had a 38 D bust. She has long red hair with two lacey black bows on ether side of her hair She was wearing their school uniform but she had a black armband with the kanji for star in pink on her left arm. She has her school bag in one hand and a middle sized stuff toy in the other.(you guess what that stuff toy is and I will give you a cookie) needless to say most of the boy's mind were in the gutter. "Well can you tell us something about yourself" the teacher ask them after her students finished their analyzing. Hikaru looks at Ai and ask" should I tell them or should you" after a second Ai says" you tell them" he nods and turns back to the class." Well what would you guys like to know" Hikaru asks after not figuring out where to start from. One girl near the back ask" why is you hair white and blue" "to tell you the true I don't know my parents say they don't know ether but I think they are lying" he replies two second later other girl ask" how old are you" " I'm 15 nearing 16, the same can be said about Ai-chan" He replies a boy in the front ask" so how long have you know each other" "all our lives we are the best of friends" He replies as Ai nods

"Alright everyone that's enough questions if you want to know more about them ask them later" she says "ok Ai-san I want you to sit next Kuchiki-san and Hikaru-san you can sit next to Sado-san" she points out they need to go they walk over sit down.

***20 minutes later***

Students start leaving for lunch Ichigo and his group head for the roof after getting their lunch. There are a few student already there the regular people who come up to the roof but something is different today. Sitting at there spot are the two transfer student who about to eat their food. Know ichigo he would probably be a little tick off but they are new they didn't know that is where ichigo and his friends eat. He sighs and walk over to them" hello there you two my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Chad, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki." ichigo says as they got closer." It's nice to meet all of you we hope that we can become good friends" Ai replies for the both of them as hikaru preparing their food.

"So Hikaru where did you guys live before coming here" Orihime ask Hikaru who looks up after taking a bite of food." Well we used to live in America before we came here; we have live there since we were born."Hikaru replies Tatsuki jumps into the conversation and asks" what state did you guys live in before you came to Japan." "Well we lived in California, we were both born in Los Angeles, believe it or not" Ai says as she drinks her tea." How was it living there" this time Hikaru answers" I was pretty cool but I kind of like it here more" as there others continue asking them questions, Ichigo spots Rukia standing a little bit away from their group so he stands up to go talk to her.

When he gets closer he could see that she was deep In thought so he ask" hey Rukia whats up why are you standing over here by yourself "she breaks her train of thought and looks at him for a second then says "It's nothing Ichigo it's just I know I've heard Ai and Hikaru's last names before but I keep coming up with nothing it's so annoying. " "You shouldn't worry about it to much Rukia you'll get frown lines" he replies he starts waking away laughing he gets half way to their group when Rukia hits him in the back sending into the railing" Dammit Ichigo that not something you say to a woman"

Ichigo gets back up and gets right into her face" you are still not a woman yet midget you still act like a kid sometimes" as they start throwing insults at each Hikaru and Ai watch with confused looks on their faces

"Do they do that a lot" Hikaru and Ai ask at the same time "yep don't worry about them they stop soon" Tatsuki replies the bell soon rings and everyone starts heading back to class.

***a couple hours later***

As everyone is leaving Ichigo decides to ask Hikaru and Ai to go have some fun." Hey Ai-san I was wonder if you and Hikaru would like to come hangout with us we are going to go have fun in town." "I sorry Ichigo but Hikaru and I have to go visit someone today maybe some other time ok" she replies

"oh ok some other time then bye" Ichigo replies as he walks to his group. Ai and Hikaru begin to walk up to the roof. When they get there Hikaru notices something a small amount spiritual energy to his left" Ai-chan do you think you can go on ahead of me I would like be alone for a little while I'll be there soon though." "Ok Hikaru I'll see you there don't be late" she says as she flash steps away.

After she leaves he turns to his left and says "you can come out now" a second later a black cat comes out from the side of the roof entrance." So what would a black cat be doing up here did you get stuck up here?" he says as walks towards it and sits down in front of it. Once he sits down the black cat hops onto his lap curls into a ball and starts to purr. A small smile forms on his face." Your very cute you know that, now I wonder why a cat would have spiritual energy." he says this as he watches the cat on his lap sleep "you don't even know what I'm saying do you." He says/ask the cat looks up "I do know what you are talking about kid"

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 finished **

**Ok as I this said before I'm new at this so this might suck but I hope it will be good. Please review and tell me what I did wrong and what I did right. Ok thank you guys and girls I'll be sure to have chapter 2 finished soon. I will put my OC's bios in upcoming chapters. ok bye for now (NO FLAMES!)**


	2. Black cats and new friendships

**Hey everyone it's me! This is chapter 2 it will mostly focus on growing Hikaru and Yoruichi's relationship. Oh yeah since there pretty much no info on Yoruichi's ****Zanpakutō I do intend on make one up for her the same with Kukaku. So yeah please review and give me feedback, I really need it. Ok on with the story.**

"hi how are you" when someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" someone's thoughts

"**Hi how are you"**-hollow, zanpakutō speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Code Geass. But I do own my OCs so haha**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 2. Black cats and old ****memories**

"Wait did you just talk" Hikaru ask in a slightly freak out voice. The cat just hops off and turns to face him "Yes I can talk now who might you guys be, I haven't seen the both of you in this town before" it takes Hikaru a second snap out of his shock" My name is Hikaru Tsukuyomi and friend who just left is Ai Hoshino, now can I get your name please." "My name is Yoruichi" he answers back.

**(A/N little thing about Hikaru is he likes to be calm for most of the day, he will act like a gentleman whenever he can**.)

"So Yoruichi do you have a last name." Hikaru asks in semi-excited voice "My full name full is Yoruichi Shihōin" he replies as he watches Hikaru's eyes he see two things. 1. Hikaru has very beautiful light blue eyes that Yoruichi can never get enough of. 2. They hold two emotions happiness and sadness.

"Hey Yoruichi" "yes what is it" he says as he gets snapped out his staring" correct me if I'm wrong but you weren't original a cat were you" Hikaru ask calmly, surprise flashed in Yoruichi's eyes for a second before composes himself " No I wasn't always a cat, I do have a human form" he says, after says that a small smile appears on Hikaru's face " you were a woman before weren't you" Yoruichi stiffen with shock and again surprise flashes through his eyes.

"I've known him for about 5 minutes and already he can tell two things about me just by looking at me, this kid is unreal."He thought another second and Yoruichi composes himself and says "That is correct I was a woman before or still am actually how did you know." The small smile still present on his face as he says "you just told me" and for the 3rd time in the last 5 minutes surprise flashes through Yoruichi's eyes, knowing she has been played with she decide she wants play to." You're in for a surprise now kid" before Hikaru can say anything a blast of white smoke appear surrounding Hikaru. After a few seconds the smoke still hasn't cleared he gets up starts to look around "this interesting I can feel that Yoruichi is still here but I can't see her." He thinks to himself

As he stand there contemplating where Yoruichi is he doesn't notice that is walking towards him. He is finally snapped out his thoughts when two arm wrap around his neck, the first thing he notices is a pair of beautiful golden-eyes only inches away from his face, he also notices her long purple hair which goes past her waist as he continues to analyze her he notices she has amazing figure, dark-skin tone, and one of things he notice is that she is completely nude and that her breast are pressed up against his chest. Surprise flashes in his eyes; the only word that comes to his mind is "Goddess" his blushes as he thinks this.

Seeing the blush on his face Yoruichi decide to increase that blush by pressing herself forward more, and it works the blush increases a few more shades of red. After seeing this she start to laugh, and says" I told you, you would be surprised kid" "Of course I'm surprise Yoruichi I didn't think I'd ever see someone as beautiful as you" He replies as he stares into her eye even more then before, as she stares back she sees only the truth in his light blue eyes so her heart starts to beat faster then normal and a blush forms on her face. This only increases even more when she feels his arms wrap around her waist.

"Wow my face feels so warm and my heart is beating so fast and it's all from one teenager didn't think that would happen" she thinks as tries to compose herself, when she finally does the blush disappear but you can still see a little bit of red on her cheeks" okay kid that's it for the free show can you let me go now so I transform back into a cat" she says, this breaks him from his trance and he lets go her and turns around the blush still present on his face. " What the hell is wrong with me? When did my arms wrap around her? This is so confusing" he thinks as he finally starts to regain his senses. He hears the same blast of smoke from before but the smoke disappears much quicker revealing the same black cat as before.

**(A/N when Yoruichi is in cat form I going to use he when talking and when in human form I'm going to use she)**

"Okay kid now that the show is over would you mine telling me what you two are doing in this town" Yoruichi ask after getting hold of himself " we came here looking for someone named Kisuke Urahara" Hikaru says "so you guys are looking for Kisuke, what do you want with him" he says" we were told he could fix something for us" " And what would that be" as he finishes his sentence Hikaru pull out two piece of wood on further examining it Yoruichi can see that it is a Shinigami Badge but it has been cut perfectly down the middle. And when he puts them together he can see that design in the middle is a moon with a dragon wrap around it "now why does that design look so familiar, oh well I'll ask Kisuke about it later." 

After he finishes examining it Hikaru says "Ai's is the same right down the middle we don't know why it happened." After a few seconds of looking at it Yoruichi says "Alright kid lets go see Kisuke he might be able to fix it" Hikaru grabs the two piece of his Shinigami Badge and stands up" ok but I don't know where he lives" he says a second later Yoruichi jumps up on his shoulder and say" Don't worry kid I'll guide us there" he looks at Yoruichi for a second and gets an idea " alright Yoruichi but since your are a cat right you might fall off so.." as he says this he grabs Yoruichi with right hand and cradles him in his arms." See like this you won't fall off " Hikaru say as Yoruichi stays cradle in his arms for the second time in the last 10 minutes with shock covering his face he doesn't notice that he is purring.

Hikaru than flash steps away with Yoruichi in his arms….

**Back with Ai**

As Ai heads through town she stops on top of one of the buildings and begins to search for any possible traces of spiritual pressure "If I were this Kisuke guy where would I hide… ah I got an idea." She thinks then she closes her eyes starts to focus her powers. A few seconds later thousands of white ribbons start to extend from all the people near her location" So these are the Spirit Ribbons father told us about there so many of them, if I remember correctly he said that the ribbon of a Shinigami is red and they feel warmer then normal ribbons so since there are none near by let increase the range" as she start to focus more power, in all she finds 6 red ribbons. There are two warm ribbons coming towards her, one of them she doesn't know but the other is Hikaru. She feels two more to her left about a mile away from her, she is about to go that way but when she focuses on those two more she finds out that they are ichigo's and Rukia's, so with those four out of the way she has two left since they are the last ones left one of them has to be Kisuke's so she grab the one on the right and start heading in that direction.

**With Kisuke**

We find Kisuke sitting in his shop drinking tea, when he feels his soul ribbon being tugged on, he is surprise that someone pulling on his ribbon" I hope that not some from the Soul Society" he starts to think to himself" well the head captain has known where I am since I left so I wouldn't be surprised if it is them." He says out loud after a few second of more thinking he sighs and keeps drinking his tea, not caring anymore who they might be" hell they might even be a costumer" he thinks so he just waits.

**Back with Ai**

About a minutes from Kisuke's shop Ai decide to stop and wait for Hikaru to join her, and she was curious about who his mystery companion is. About five minutes later Hikaru flash steps in front of her, as he walks over to her he says "have you found Kisuke" "yeah he is in that shop" as she point to the small shop below her. Hikaru looks down, while he looks down Ai spots a black ball of fluff in his arms. After she focuses more on it she notices a pair of black cat ears and black tail and then she hears a low purr coming from the cat. She decides to ask him about it" Hikaru where did you get that cat" Hikaru turns away from Kisuke's shop and looks down at the cat sleeping in his arms, a small smile appears on his face." Looks she fell asleep I was wondering why I didn't hear her give me anymore directions I knew it was a good idea to put her in my arms"he thinks, he looks up at Ai and says

"This cat is called Yoruichi Shihōin and she can talk but when she does her voice sound like a guy. Do you want to know something else she is actually not a cat but a woman" as she looks at the cat shock rushes through her body and surprise rushes through her eyes, she looks at Hikaru and says" How do you know she is a woman?"At this question Hikaru's blush returns "Well she showed me her true form" he replies seeing his Ai know there is something he is not telling her, it took her a second to figure out what happened a naughtily smile creeps on her face as she says "She was naked wasn't she" the blush on Hikaru's face increase threefold he tries to compose himself but he fails and just admits defeat" Yes she was" " did you get a good look her then" she says as she elbows his side, he coughs as he finally composes himself and says "No I did not I was more interested in her eyes." She looks at him and see his blush disappearing so she sighs and says" Fine let's go see Kisuke" as she jumps down in front of the shop with Hikaru following.

**Back with Kisuke**

As he waits he feels whoever it is who tugged at his soul stop he doesn't know what to make of it but before he can continue thinking he feels two new souls coming from the same direction as the first one of them feels like Yoruichi but he cant tell because the 2nd soul's power is curling around the 3rd so protectively. They then reach the 1st soul position and stay there for a few minutes. Then he feels them coming closers so he readies himself for whatever comes through his front door.

**Back with Hikaru, Ai, and Yoruichi**

They stop at the door and Hikaru motions with his head telling Ai to stay back a little. She nod and moves back, he open the door and there sitting on a pillow with his legs crossed is tall light-skinned man with messy, pale-blond colored hair and gray eyes; he is wearing traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat. He is also wearing a dark green shirt and pants, and a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, kind of like a Captain's haori. He had a cane on his lap and fan in his right hand and a cup of tea in the other. As they walk in Hikaru say "hello there Kisuke it's nice to meet you" For one second in Kisuke's eyes surprise flashes through them but it is easily replace by curiosity, he lets out a small laugh and says"and may I ask what are your names" Hikaru nods" my name is Hikaru Tsukuyomi" "and my name is Ai Hoshino" at the mention of there last names Kisuke's eyes widen with shock. "It's been 16 years since that day don't tell me these two are their kids if they are then I wonder why they would come here." He stops his thought process and comes out his daze.

"So what can I do for you gu…" before he can finish he see something black and fluffy in Hikaru arms he automatically knows it's Yoruichi he smiles and says" Looks like you found Yoruichi for me I hope he didn't cause you any trouble" Hikaru just looks at Kisuke and says "don't worry "she" didn't cause any trouble to be honest I'm glad I met her." he says as he looks down at still sleeping cat in his arms. a smiles appears on both AI's and Kisuke's faces" looks like I have found some good blackmailing material." They both think, Kisuke reaches into his pocket and takes out a camera and starts taking a few pictures.

After he is finished he puts the camera back into his pocket and coughs and start again" as I was saying how did you know that he was a she" "she told me the same way you told me your name Kisuke-san" he says in a calm manner, kisuke just looks at him for two seconds then start laughing when he finishes his fit of laughter he says "Well kid I got to hand to you I like your style, I hope we can be good friends and since Yoruichi has already taken a shine to you that mean you are already friends or maybe even more in the future." He say the last part quietly voice, he doesn't notice the small smile on Yoruichi's face.

Alright now that we have gotten that out of the way what can I do for you?" " we would like for you to see if you can fix these" as he says this he and Ai pull out their Shinigami Badge. Kisuke's eyes widen" so they are their kids now I have to help them out it's the least I can do."He thinks then says "ok let me see what I can do follow me" as he walks into the back Hikaru and Ai follow not noticing the figure watching from the shadows.

"How do Hikaru and Ai know Kisuke…I should go check this out" The figure says as it comes out the shadows it is none other then…

**To be continued **

* * *

**Alright guys and girls that it for chapter 2, I just started chapter 3 so please be patient. Oh yeah if anyone know how to do lemons please message me because I would like to put a few in this story later on. Ichigo and my OCs will be powerful but their battles will not be one-sided. Ichigo's power will be upgraded, I will give him more attacks and he will have a number kido spells to work with. Ichigo already know his father was a Shinigami he will be training with him on mostly everything and Rukia will be helping with his kido training. Kisuke will be training Hikaru and Ai with Yoruichi and Tessai helping them out with flash step and kido training. Ok everyone please review and please give me feedback I so totally need it. Bye you everyone.**


	3. Explanations and hot moments

**Alright everyone here is chapter 3. OMG I'm going to try to put in a hot moment between Hikaru and Yoruichi lets see how it turns out. Kisuke will begin Hikaru and Ai's training in chapter 4. I will try my best to make this a great chapter. Ok chapter 5 will have ichigo's training and it will also have a certain dream that Ichigo has been getting for the past couple of day and it contains a certain someone. Oh yeah alittle bit of info on my OCs Hikaru pretty much looks like Byakuya Kuchiki but doesn't have the arrogant attitude and Ai is pretty much like C.C. from Code Geass. Alright everyone here is my story.**

"hi how are you" when someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" someone's thoughts

"**Hi how are you"**-hollow, zanpakutō speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Code Geass, or any other anime or video game series. But I do own my OCs so haha**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3. Explanations and hot moments**

"How do Hikaru and Ai know Kisuke…I should go check this out" The figure says as it comes out the shadows it is none other then Rukia Kuchiki (whoever figure that give yourself a pat on the back.)

**Back with Kisuke's group**

"Okay everyone this way please" he says as he leads them into one of his back rooms, once they enter he turns and say" "you two how did these break in half" Ai clears her throat and begins" it all happened one day after we were training we had finally learned the names of our zanpakutō, when were half to our bodies we felt a hollow some close by so got into our bodies went to check it out after about 3 minutes of searching, we them 5 hollow were chasing after our friends almost on instinct we rushed in to save them we took out our badges and we separate from our bodies started our attack."

Hikaru decide to continue the explanation "after we got out of our bodies we killed 3 of the hollows then once they dead the other 2 somehow fled but see as we couldn't just let them go for attacking our friends went after them to the last 2, there was no sign of them in the area so we decided to go looking for them I took the north and west while Ai went south and east. After five minutes we found them near the northeast part of the city, we met up and charge in we caught them by surprise. We took them down with no trouble at all. Once we were done we went back to our friends to check on them, they were alright no injuries." Ai decide to finish the explanation

Ai decide to finish the explanation" We went back to our bodies and found our badges in there current state, we didn't notice anyone else in the area and it's cut to perfectly down the middle for it to have been someone. Once we got back home we told our parent what happened but they didn't know ether so since we decide to come to Japan to live our parent told us to come here and find you."

After telling their story Kisuke began to think" Ok I think I know why they were cut in half but I need to look at them more to be sure"'Okay you two I might know whats wrong with them but I have to a closer look at them ok so wait here while I check out these badges" Kisuke say as he gets up and leaves. Two seconds later a young girl comes in with a tray with two cup of tea she is wearing a white t-shirt with the Urahara shop logo in pink and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She has purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, one facing left and the other facing right, and the rest in pigtails with pink ties. "Umm hello my name is Ururu I work here I came to give you tea" as starts to walk towards them she trips **(A/N come on who didn't see that coming)**tossing their drinks in the air. Before she hits the floor she finds herself sit on a pillow with the empty tray next to her when she looks at Ai and Hikaru they have both cups in there hands. Ai drinks a little and says" Ururu did you make this" "Yes I did" "well it's really good thank you for bringing it." As Ai she says this a small blush begins to form on Ururu's face and only increases some more when Hikaru agrees with Ai's statement. Once they were done with there cups they gave them to her, she gets up with the tray and cups in her hands and leaves. 5 seconds later Kisuke come back in to the room he sits down and sees Hikaru petting a sleeping Yoruichi who by the way was purring very loudly.

He clears his throat and begins "Ok you two how would like me to give you the news short and bittersweet or long and very detailed." "Short and bittersweet" they both reply kisuke nods and begins"Ok these two here are useless now" he says as he point to the two broken badges "and the sweet news is… "Ai replies "I can make you two more like these." Kisuke say "and will they look like our old ones" Hikaru asks "if you want" Kisuke replies Hikaru and Ai agree but Hikaru still has one thing on his mind" There's a catch it's there" Kisuke smile and says "you got it kid" "There always is" Ai replies in a slightly annoyed voice "Okay so what is the catch then Kisuke" Hikaru say "the catch is you let me train you" he replies with a smile "what" Ai and Hikaru reply in a shock.

Kisuke smiles and begins to explain "Ai were you the one who pull on my sprit ribbon" "yes" she replies" then you know I was Shinigami and did you get a look at Yoruichi's ribbon ""it was red too and I could also feel Ichigo's and Rukia's too plus I felt someone else in this shop also had a red ribbon" Ai replies "have you tried using it before you came to Japan" "no" she replies Kisuke smiles "I knew it this girl is a natural I guess I shouldn't be surprised it runs in the family I mean the Hoshino clan were always good trackers and kido specialist ."he finishes his thought and continues "well how much do you two know about the Soul Society" "well from what we learned from our parent I'd says just some basic things." Ai replies Hikaru decide continue "we learn about the 13 Court Guard Squads, the six Noble Families but we were only about two of them." Which two" Kisuke interrupts "the Kuchiki and the Shiba families." Airesponds. Kisuke smiles at this. Hikaru sees this and thinks" he knows something, i think i'll ask him then."

"Do you know who the other 4 are Kisuke "Hikaru asks with a I-know-you know-look thrown in. Kisuke give them a weak smile before beginning "Yes I do know who the other four families are, I can tell you about two of them because they relate to you but I can't tell you about the last two because you have to get permission from one of them and the other doesn't know about the noble families." "Wait what do you mean we relate to two of them." Ai ask in a confused voice Kisuke smile grows as says "that because you two are the heads of two those families, the Tsukuyomi and Hoshino families to be exact."the look on there faces is priceless, Kisuke start laughing at the looks on their faces.

It takes five minutes for Hikaru and Ai to compose themselves and another two for Kisuke to stop laughing." Man you should have seen the looks on your faces" "Okay Kisuke we get it, it was funny now can we move on with the conversation." Ai replies in annoyed voice "ok I get it I'll stop laughing, now where we…oh yeah before we begin Miss Kuchiki would you like to join us" he turns his head to the left and Hikaru and Ai do the same, they hear someone scramble for a second before the door slides open reveling Rukia Kuchiki. She doesn't say anything as she walks up the three of them and sit down with them. A second later Kisuke ask "So how much did you hear" Rukia sigh and says" almost all of it" Ai looks at her before saying "We'll there is nothing we can do about it now, can you promise not tell Ichigo or the Soul Society about this tell later." Rukia nods and Hikaru decides to continues "Is there anything else you would like to know Kisuke." Umm nope nothing really so do you guys accept the offer." "Sure" they both say Kisuke gets up and pulls out two blank badges." Those two are temporary ones like your old ones, not as good mind you but they get the job done" he says as give them both then he turns to Rukia and says I believe you are late for your training with Ichigo if I'm not mistaken" Rukia finally notice that he is right rushes out but not before saying goodbye to Hikaru and Ai.

"Ok follow me you two lets go to the training area." Kisuke says and they get up to follow, but before Hikaru can get up he felt Yoruichi waking up. So he stays seated as he watches her stretch out her limbs on the floor. Hikaru give out a small laugh which makes Yoruichi look up and say" sorry about that kid I didn't think I would fall asleep on you like that, but It looks you made here ok so what did I miss." "It's ok Yoruichi you looked comfortable so I decided not to wake you." Hikaru replies with a smile and continues "And you didn't miss much me and Ai well be training here with Kisuke for now on," his smile becomes bigger once he says this "oh and whats got you so happy kid" " well I'm happy because I get to see you Yoruichi "

If it wasn't for her black fur you would have seen Yoruichi blush bright red. She then hops over to him and transforms, when the smoke clears Yoruichi is on top Hikaru totally naked with her face only inches from his, it takes Hikaru a couple a of seconds to figure out what happened but when he does he is blushing scarlet red." why did she have to do that again, was It because of what I said, did she hate that, she hate me now I just now it, anyways I have to ask her if something is wrong at least."Hikaru thinks and at the same time Yoruichi is trying figure out the same things." What am I doing? One minute I'm talking to him and then he say those words and then mind just goes blank and now when I finally come out of whatever daze I was in I'm on top of him. What is wrong with me?She is snapped out of her thinking we she hears Hikarucough and trys to speak clearly "Y-Yoruichi is there some think wrong." He says not breaking eye contact with her, and he can not resist looking into her golden yellow-eyes and before she can say anything he wraps his arms Yoruichi's waist and starts pulling her closer to him. Not caring about anything anymore he brings his face closer to hers," I can't resist it anymore I want to kiss her, no I have to kiss her. Every part of my body and my soul wants her so badly."At the same time in Yoruichi's mind" oh my god why can't I resist him it feels almost painful to resist. My body is in so much pain and I want him to take it all away. I want him so much, why is it taking so long. Ahh fuck it I can't stand it anymore." With that thought Yoruichi crashes her lips into Hikaru's, at first he is in surprise by this show of dominance but something in him snaps, he also starts to want control. So he starts to take back dominance from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi lets out a small growl at Hikaru attempt to regain dominance, but it is immediately silenced by a louder growl from Hikaru, and with that he flips Yoruichi on her back taking over the dominant position. A series of low pained mews escapes from Yoruichi's mouth as she lands on her back the mews would have continued but Hikaru's mouth covers hers, this time not as dominate as before, he sends out a low purring noise, his instincts telling him not to dominate but to comfort this time. As her mews subside she lets out a low purr in acknowledgement of the comfort, their tongues dance within their mouths exciting moans of pleasure from the both of them, She moves her arms around his neck and starts to rub her cheek against his; they both let out low purrs which are very loud because of the empty room they are in. After a second Hikaru breaks there cheek rubbing session and begins to kiss Yoruichi from her mouth down to her neck and then on to her collarbone. While Hikaru is doing this Yoruichi mews in pleasure then starts to take off Hikaru's shirt, once that is done she starts to kiss his collarbone. They both look up into each others eyes, so many emotions trap within, all waiting to spoken.

Both want the same thing, two words echo through their minds louder then anything else. "mark me" they both cry out to each other within their minds. Their instincts cry out for it and their bodies acknowledge their cries. Their K-9s start to grow out more tell they resemble fangs. They both move their mouth to each others collarbone. Their fangs mere inches away from finishing their marking ritual but to their anger they are interrupted by a loud cough to their right when they both look, they see none other then kisuke Urahara, he start walking forward but is stopped by a hiss from Yoruichi and a growl like roar from Hikaru then he says in a deeper voice then normal." **What do you want Kisuke**" Kisuke being the smart man that he is runs back behind the door and says" okay you two settle down I'm sorry I ruined your fun but I need Hikaru for his training, Hikaru come to the underground training room if you don't know where it is you can ask Yoruichi, you can mark each other later but right you have training to do so hurry up. Then he flash steps away.

Once they had settled down. They look up at each other and say" That was interesting"….

**

* * *

****To be continued**

**So how was that was it good enough. I hope it was, ok if you think it suck remember this is my first fanfiction so be gentle when you review but please give me feedback on this I need to know how you guys and girls felt about this. The reason why they almost had a marking ritual will be explained later the same with their behaviors so you are going to have to wait. Ok chapter 4 will be alittle late so please forgive me for that. I will try to get these chapters out as fast and as error-free as possible. Okay bye everyone!**


	4. Training and time travel

**Hey everyone heres chapter 4. Hikaru kind of admit his feelings for** **Yoruichi in this chapter. Mostly this will be it will be Hikaru's training while Ai's will be in chapter 8. ****Japanese terms will be in bold. Remember if this sucks I'm sorry about that. Tessai intro in this chapter. ok on with story**

"hi how are you" when someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" someone's thoughts

"**Hi how are you"**-hollow, zanpakutō speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Code Geass, or any other anime or video game series. But I do own my OCs so haha**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4. Training.**

Once they had settled down, they look up at each other and say" That was interesting" Hikaru gets up and pulls Yoruichi up with him, never breaking eye contact with her as he does this. Her hand in his he completely forgets that she totally naked. See that he totally distracted by her eyes she decide to speaks up" As much as I like having both our hands to be together, I think it I should go get dressed" seeing that he finally regains his senses and the brightest red blush appears on his face she decide to have a little fun with him so she wraps her arms around his neck and lean close into his right ear and says in seductive voice" or if would like I could train you naked" then she playful nibbles on his earlobe which send a shiver down his spine, he fails to compose himself and his blush increases threefold. He finally regains the ability to use his voice and says in an embarrassed voice" I-It's o-okay you c-can get dressed now." She laughs as spins away from him, she walk over to one of the doors in the room opens it then looks back and says" wait right here " then she walks in and closes the door.

As Hikaru waits he tries his best to calm down, he finally calms down and thinks" Okay I need to figure out what happened back there. This is the first time I wanted anything that badly. This is so confusing. I'm going to need to speak to my parent as soon as possible about this. Well that going to be an interesting conversation." He stops his thinking and remembers he still hasn't put on his shirt. So he puts it on once he is done with the buttons he decides to sit down and wait.

***5 minutes later***

After 5 minutes Yoruichi comes back in. when Hikaru see her, he is stunned" Wow" He thinks to himself, he starts to analyze her she was wearing her hair in a ponytail with two black cat hairpins, she was also wearing a regular Shinigami uniform or **Shihakushō** which seemed to fit her body perfectly although it was slightly revealing her breasts. She also wore a white **haori**** (long-sleeved version)** which also complements her body well. But instead of a division Insignia on the back it had a different design on it. Seeing the reaction on his face Yoruichi laughs which snap Hikaru out of his daze." So you like what you see kid." She says as he starts to stand up. Hikaru just nods not trusting his voice at the moment. Yoruichi laughs again and starts to walk toward a door to her right and motions for Hikaru to follow her which he does. After passing multiple doorways they get to the end of the hallway which is a dead-end he looks at Yoruichi who just smirks, she taps on wall 3 times and the wall slides to the left reveling a stairway going down with a small spot of light at the end. They begin to walk down the stairs it takes 3 minutes to reach the end once they do; they end up in an enormous cavern.

Kisuke flash step in front Hikaru and says "I see you two decide to join us well lets get started shall we." He starts by throwing something at Hikaru, when he looks at it he finds that it is a Shinigami badge but it looks exactly like his old one when looks at Kisuke, he just smiles and says" remember when I said it would take me two hours make your new ones. "Hikaru nods" well it turns out I didn't have because I found two more them." He said with a smile. Hikaru looked at him in surprise" so how do you have two more of them."Kisuke just laughs weakly and says" I kind of stole them from your family when I was in my second year of being in the 2nd Division." "Why would you do that" both Hikaru and Yoruichi ask him. Well I kind of lose a bet." why am I'm I not surprised" both Hikaru and Yoruichi think at the same time. Kisuke clears his throat and says "can you just use it already so we can get on with your training" Hikaru nods and places the badge to his chest, he feel his soul leave his body.

When he is out of his body, he see Yoruichi with her mouth open so he say "what" all Yoruichi can do is "Wow" "what do you mean wow?" in a confused voice she point to him and he looks at himself in a mirror**(A/N human sized)** that Kisuke had brought with him. He was wearing something totally different from what he usually wears. Usually he is just wearing a normal **Shihakushō** but this is different. He was wearing 5 white hairpieces on his head but for some reason it felt like he had them there all the time. Two of them were on the right side of his head holding two strands of his hair; the other three were near the top front of his head also holding strand of his hair. His scarf was still around his neck but it was a little bit more light blue then normal. He kept looking and saw that on top of his **Shihakushō** was a long-sleeved white **Haori** with light blue feathers designs but that was not the only design on it, in the middle on the back was the same dragon wrapped around a moon that he saw on his Shinigami badge. He also had samurai-like chest armor, he also had shoulder and neck guards plus hand guards and samurai-like armored boots, and they were all white but also had a light blue tint to them. He felt himself for a second to see if this was real and it was.

When he was checking his body he felt something metal around his neck. He looks in the mirror at his neck and saw a necklace, it had full moon on it and next to that moon there was dragon. He took off the necklace and looked it over; it was as beautiful as it was in the mirror. He put it back on; when he kept looking at himself in the mirror he saw his **Zanpakutō** on his left hip but before it was on his right side. He was confused that's all you saw when you looked at his face. He looked at Yoruichi and Kisuke, Kisuke saw the confusion on his face while Yoruichi just thought "omg he is so handsome". After a second Kisuke asks "you didn't look like this before." "No I just had a **Shihakushō** before do you know why I look so different "Hikaru asks, Kisuke thinks for second then says" it is because the badge I just gave you is meant for the head of your family." "So you took the badges of two head family members."Hikaru says pinching the bridge of his nose as he looks down. "Yep" Kisuke replies"

He looks at Yoruichi and sees that she is staring at him with a weird spark in her eyes. "Ok something is wrong with her, I think I should ask" he thinks then speak up" umm Yoruichi are you alrig-"but before he came ask Yoruichi disappears from his view and reappears in front of him of him pressing herself. He looks down at her and sees that her eyes look different from her usually gold color and now have a light blue tint to them. Upon noticing that he is looking at her Yoruichi lets out a loud purr as she snuggles into his chest. In total confusion Hikaru looks over at Kisuke" I believe when she saw you in your new form, she has temporarily loss control over herself, and now she is running on instinct" he says while he is taken picture for later blackmail purposes. Hikaru's starts to think " I wonder what is cause us to act like this" Yoruichi looks up hoping to find Hikaru still looking at her but finds that he is not. So she backs away from him and flash steps to the opposite side of the cavern. She finds a big enough rock and hides behind it and then start to cry which sound like mews.

Hikaru finally stop thinking when he notices that Yoruichi is not hugged up against him he looks around and then he hears it a feint series of pained mews then he knows what is going on she is crying. He mind goes blank and he lowers his head then flash steps after the sound, Kisuke looks at Hikaru lower his head then he hears Yoruichi's cries, then he sees Hikaru flash step away towards Yoruichi. Start to think to himself "looks like Hikaru reacted to Yoruichi's cries and his instinct took over him. This is very interesting I'm not sure how this is happening but it could be a Resonances, but I not sure though, I'm going to need to do some research" he starts walking after them know they need their time.

***With Hikaru***

After a few seconds of searching he see a big rock he can clearly hear mews from behind it so he stops in front of it and starts walking around the rock tell he see her. She has her knees close to chest she still hasn't notice him. Her mews keep coming out each one laced with loneliness. He looks down his instinct telling him that this is his fault and he need to comfort her. It is tell him to take away her loneliness. He kneels next to her and lifts up her chin. She flinches at his touch but doesn't stop him. When they look at each others eyes then they begin speak to each other. But to an outside observer it would have sounded like they were just growling and mewing at each other.

"Yoruichi please tell me whats wrong" he growls in pain, Yoruichi finally speaks "I don't know whats wrong" she says in cry-like mew, he felt more pain as she cries." Is there anything I can do to help" he says again in a pained growl. She doesn't say anything she just gives him a tackle-like hug as she continues to cry to into his chest this time. He immediately hugs and her telling her it will be ok in growl-like whispers. 20 minutes late she has fallen asleep on his chest. A low purring noise can be heard from her. After she had fallen asleep it took Hikaru another 3 minutes to snap out of his daze now he was wondering what to do when he notice Kisuke sitting on the rock in front of him. He gave him a stare that I need to take her to her bed. Kisuke motion Hikaru to follow him as he hops off them rock. As Hikaru gets up slowly he moves Yoruichi into arm hold her bridal-style following Kisuke out of the cavern.

As he follows Kisuke through the hallway they get to a door with a black cat design on it." This must Yoruichi's room." He thinks as, Kisuke opens the door and walks in followed by Hikaru. Once in side Hikaru found a king-size bed near the far wall so he wall so he walk over to it pulls back the covers while trying not to wake up Yoruichi in the progress. When he is done, he puts her on the bed reach for the covers then pulls them toward her neck then walk towards the door. He turns his face one last time to look her before he shuts the door behind him quietly.

As he walks down the hallway with Kisuke he ask" why is this happening Kisuke." Kisuke looks at him and sighs pinching the bridge of his nose" I might have an idea what is happening but I need to do more research before I truly know what is happening" he says as they keep walking. Hikaru looks at him and says" tell me what this idea of yours is" " a long time ago in the soul society there was something that happened to couples in love. It was a sort of spiritual bond you could say. It only happens when two people are truly in love. If the two are Shinigami it can also affect the **Zanpakutō**." Kisuke replies, Hikaru thinks for a moment then ask" how can it affect their** Zanpakutō."** Well if their **Zanpakutō** happen to have animal spirits in them it could cause the animal instinct of the spirit to take control of Shinigami like we saw with you and Yoruichi." He says finishes his explanation Hikaru just thinks this over for the rest of their walk. After sometime Kisuke asks" if I might ask since you did get taken over, it would seem that you have an animal **Zanpakutō **spirit if I'm not mistaken." Hikaru looks up from his musings and says" yes she is dragon." "So it's a she then umm this is interesting." He replies, Hikaru thinks for a second then says" so what is Yoruichi's animal spirit." Kisuke stop thinking and says." Not sure kids only she can tell you that, which you can ask later now lets get back to you training shall we." He replies.

Ok what area of being a Shinigami are you weakest at?" Hikaru thinks for a second then says" I would have to say **kido,** oh yeah wait where is Ai at I haven't seen her yet." "Oh don't worry about her she is in one of the rooms I have prepared for you she felt tried after finishing her first training session so I decide she should rest for now then start up later when she wake up." He replies

Kisuke turns around and says" ok you'll training with my assistant Tessai Tsukabishi." as he says this, a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is corn-rowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which connect to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His was also wearing a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron, Walks up to them, he looks at Hikaru for a second and says "whats your name my boy" "It's Hikaru Tsukuyomi sir" he replies, if it wasn't for his glasses you would have seen his eyes widen with shock." Ok Hikaru today I'm going to teach you some low level **kido**spells."He says, Hikaru nods so he continues"ok the first spell I'm going to teach you is**Bakudō #1 Sai**" almost instantly Hikaru's arms locked behind his back" what the hell" Hikaru replies he looks at Tessai for explanation which he gives" this spell locks your opponent's arm behind them as you can already tell, you can use it on one person or on multiply people." He says then releases Hikaru." Now I want you to try it, I want you to concentrate your powers on lock my arms behind my back then I want you to point at me with your index and middle fingers and say "**Bakudō #1 Sai"** can you do that." Hikaru nods a "yes" then Hikaru begins to concentrate after a second he feels that he ready so he says **"Bakudō #1 Sai" **after a second Tessai's arm lock behind his back, Hikaru releases Tessai's arm then says" how was that." " Tessai smiles and says "that was you good on your first try just like your Ai, you two are pretty at kido makes me wonder why you both said you were bad at it. "He thinks for a second but continues on" ok now I will teach you an offensive spell called **Hadō #4. ****Byakurai****." **as he says this he point his index finger at a rock about ten feet away, a bolt of what look like lightning drills a hole straight through the rock and into a couple of other ones. Hikaru looks trough the hole in the rock and say" Wow" Tessai laughs and says" she said the same thing but let me tell you what I told her there are kido spell out more powerful this one, ok now try this one say as before but concentrate your powers to index finger."Hikaru nods then begins. He opens his eyes ands says** "****Hadō #4. ****Byakurai"** a bolt of lightning much larger then Tessai drills through the same rock and going past many more before stopped. After it was finishes he looked at his finger and said "whoa" Tessai looked at him and laughs "you two are both naturals at **kido** ok now lets try another defensive move it's call **Bakudō # 39.****Enkosen **he then moves his hands into a defensive position then generates a dull yellow energy which takes the form of a large spinning disk.

After he is finish he says" now send a **Byakurai** at me and don't worry about hurt me. Hikaru nods gets into to position as he does Tessai thinks to himself' hmm kind of reminds me of Byakuya when he stand like that even his facial expressions are the same." He snapped out his thinking when Hikaru says **Hadō #4.****Byakurai** when the bolt impacts the shield he is pushed back slightly but is able to with stand it and it finishes. He looks and says "now you try it remember concentrate and this time picture your energy become a shield in front of you." Again Hikaru nods then says **Bakudō # 39.****Enkosen** second later a shield forms in front of him he looks at Tessai tell that he was ready, Tessai point to him and says **Hadō #4.****Byakurai** a bolt flies toward Hikaru he braces himself and it hits, he feels the power that is being sent at him, it more then he sent even though it looked small it was more concentrated so it felt more power hitting in one area and that was the middle of his shield. He saw the cracks starting to from, he thought to himself" damn if I don't do something quick it's going to break through." The idea hit him what if he put more of his energy where the attack is hitting. So he does just that. The cracks stop and start to repair it stop being so much of a struggle to hold his shield. After a second Tessai stops, He looks at Hikaru and still can't get the enough of him and Ai they were what he had wish for when he was still in charge of the** Kido Corps**, both were fast learns and both had a lot of power, now what they did with power worried him but he could see that they were good kids so there wasn't anything to worry about.

"ok kid now here a good I'm going to teach you lets see if you don't get tried like you friend Ai, this one is called **Hadō #63. ****Raikōhō** he point his hand toward a rock about 20 feet away a ball yellow lightning begins to form in his hand in a spinning motion then he fires it at the rock, the power come from this **kido** was so much more different then **Byakurai**, it totally destroyed the rock sending a shower of smaller rocks everywhere. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to try it. Tessai turns around and says" lets see you try it, it's pretty much the same with **Byakurai** but instead of in your finger you need to concentrate your power into the middle of your palm. Hikaru eagerly nods then points his hand at another rock, his power collecting in the middle of his palm he then fires it at the rock creating an even larger bolt then Tessai's not only destroying the rock some the surroundings too. He felt kind of tried but was for the most part ok. Tessai looked at him then said." That was great kid I knew you could do it and your still standing which means you didn't use a lot of power with that one." Hikaru look at Tessai like he grew three head or something. Tessai saw the look then explained." Your friend Ai used more power with her that why she needs to get some rest, she blew apart more of the surrounding area then you did but don't let it get you down."Hikaru smiles and says" he wont" Tessai looks at Hikaru for a minute a say" I going to teach one of my strongest moves kid." "what about Ai I don't want to learn it if she doesn't.' he says as he cross his arms in an x shape in disapproval. Tessai just laughs and says" Don't worry kid I'm not going to leave her out I'm going to wait tell she up before I teach it to her since it does take a lot of energy to use I don't think you'll be standing after this." He looks at Hikaru who relaxes and thinks" this kid is a good man, he thinks about his friends more then himself, I can see why Yoruichi has fallen for him."

"Okay kid this one will make all the others you have seen look like child's play, it's called **Hadō #88. ****Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** as he said this Hikaru felt a massive amount of energy being draw to Tessai's hands as he held them towards a rock about 30 feet in front of them. A second later a massive beam of electrical and spiritual energy went straight towards the rock totally destroying it and about 20 feet of the surrounding area. All Hikaru could think was "Awesome". When Tessai turned around Hikaru's face was priceless, it was a mixture of surprise, shock, amazement, it made him laugh so hard. After about five minutes of shock Hikaru finally snaps out of it. Tessai coughs then walks up to Hikaru and says" I want you to focus as must energy into you hand as possible while holding them out towards that rock, once you are done I want to release that energy. Now remember this spell will have a lot of kick to it so brace yourself for the recoil." Hikaru just says" ok" then gets into position, he takes a breath then begins to send as much energy as possible into his hand. Two seconds later he fell he has enough so he releases it, a beam of bigger size then Tessai's heads for the rock, it takes it out and kept going it ends up hitting the cavern, which makes it shake; it felt like a mini earthquake. When goes to check out the damage he sees that wall has a 6 foot 5 inch tunnel going about 7 feet into the wall. He is amazed to say the least.

He makes it back to Hikaru and notices that he is on his back breath heavily. He walks up to him and says" you ok kid"" no I'm not it feels like I ran for 3 days straight not that I would know." With that he passes out. As Tessai pick him up and starts to head out of the cavern he sees Kisuke at the top of the stairs. As he passes him Kisuke ask" how would you rate his kido ability."" I think he is near his friend's level but she still out shines him in it. Although I have no doubt that they will be great at kido, I only wish I could of had student like them 110 years ago." He says while he kept walking toward Hikaru room. Kisuke just smile as he follows his friend.

***Five hours later***

Hikaru and Ai get up with massive headaches, they walk out of their room hold there heads trying to make the pain go away, Ai makes it to the living room first and sits down then a second later Hikaru comes in with a look of pain on his face. He stops when he notices Ai she looks beautiful, she is wearing the same thing he is but it looks more feminine then his and it is red in color with some pick thrown in. he sit down and notices that she to he looking at him , she was thinking he looked handsome. She like the neck lace and the hairpieces they made him look more noble-like which was helpful since they were noble. Which would mean that their parent had some explaining to do? She was brought out her daze when Hikaru spoke up "umm y-you look good "he shudder as he said it, "you look good too." She said but her voice was more composed then his. Both of their headaches were finally subsiding when Kisuke walks in and sit down he coughs then begins" looks like you two are up so I hear your first day of kido training went well, tomorrow we will work on flash step training where you will have Yoruichi teach you, then the next day I will train you how fight with your swords. We will alternate lessons every other week, so can I ask where you two are living right now." "Well we are living in a hotel for right now but we were looking for somewhere else to live." Ai responds Kisuke thinks for two minutes then says "if you guys are looking for a more permanent place to stay why not just stay here, we have extra guest rooms." Hikaru and Ai look at each other then back to Kisuke then says" ok" " good the rooms you used before will be yours. Now I want you back here after school tomorrow for training." They both nodded then Hikaru gets up to leave" where are you going Hikaru " Kisuke ask" I'm going out for awhile I'll be back before 10 don't worry." As he says this he walks out the door then flash steps away. Kisuke turns to Ai for an explanation which she gives." He'll do that every so often when he needs to think although he hasn't done it for 3 months so I thought he grew out of it." Kisuke doesn't say anything he just looks back at the door then sigh.

***back with Hikaru***

Hikaru is flash stepping from roof top to roof top not caring where he is going he stops in the middle of a deserted park and decide just to stare at the moon, he had always stared at the moon when he need time to himself he felt calm when he did. As long as he was staring at the moon he didn't care what happened. As he stared at the moon he didn't hear the footstep coming from behind him tell he felt a tug at sleeve he looks down and sees two little girls about as tall as Ururu. He is surprised that they can see him which makes him unable to speak for a few second. He starts to analyzes both of them the slightly taller one has brown eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders she wear a red baseball cap and white baseball jersey with a red and white shirt underneath, and she is wearing some black cargo short. All in all she looks like a tomboy. The smaller one has short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. Her eyes are a dark brown color; she wears a green hooded sweatshirt, and an apron when cooking. She also wears a red hairclip on the left side of her head. She seems the more girly of the two. He is brought out his thought when the taller one asks "what are you doing out mister." Hikaru looks at them for a second then says "I'm out her to look at the moon." Smaller one looks at the moon then back at Hikaru and ask "why" "it calms me down, whenever I have problem in my life all I have to do is look at the moon and I forget them completely." He replies with a smile. The taller one sigh then says "just because you are not thinking about your problem doesn't mean they are not there." The smaller one smiles in agreement with other and says "I agree with my sister you will have to face them soon or later why not do it sooner." He smiles at them and thinks "these are very smart for their age." The taller one brings him out his musing when she says" what your name mister" "it's Hikaru Tsukuyomi and yours." He replies the taller one begins" it's Karin Kurosaki" " and my name is Yuzu Kurosaki" she replies. He looks at them for a second then says." Fraternal twin" both of them have the same look of shock on their face. The Karin nearly shouts at him" how did you know!" he laughs a little then says" you just told me" Karin just stuck out her tongue at Hikaru as he keeps laughing. He finally stops then looks up at the moon.

Yuzu watches him look back at the moon and says" are you a soul" Karin nods want to know too, Hikaru looks at them and says" yes I can only appear at night though because that when I died, I was staring at the moon when I was killed." He was lying of course but he decides to have a little fun with them. "I see so that's why you look like a samurai." Karin says, she keeps looking at him then asks" what problem did you have that made you look up at the moon.'" Hikaru looks at them with a soft smile then say" it was about a girl." Both of them just "awww" including Karin who had a girly moment. They start grilling for answer" how pretty was she." Karin asks" the first time I saw I thought I was looking a goddess." Another pair of awww escape their mouths then Yuzu asks" what was her name" " her name was Yoruichi Shihōin" Hikaru replies "Do you think she loved you" "at the time **I** didn't think she even knew who I was; although we were both nobles she didn't even seem notice me." He says continuing his lie Karin comes to a realization" you found out she loved you" "yes my best friend came to visit me at our army camp on the night I died, he told me that three days after I had left he went to visit Yoruichi at her mansion, he told me that she was depressed for most of the time he was there, on the final night he was there he finally decide to ask her what was wrong. She had told him that it start three day before when I had left, she told him that when she had learned that I had gone to fight in war she felt incredible sadness in her heart. He then asks her how could you feel sadness for someone you had barley known. She told him in a weeping voice" I have loved him from the first time I saw him, every time I saw him it felt like my would bursts from my body that's why avoided him I didn't understand these feelings." When she saw him smile she asks him "why you are smiling when I'm so much pain." He shakes is head and says" you are in luck Yoruichi because Hikaru is in love with you." He told she started to cry out more when he asked her what was wrong she said "I'm getting married I cant be with him now." "Then why don't we just bring him back here so he can steal you away." He tells her, seeing the hope in her eyes he rides out to the our camp that's when he tell me everything." Hikaru pause to see there reactions they were mid- tears so he continues.

"I am going to have to edit this some what." "Why" they reply "because I can't use some of the words that I was told In front of ladies." He replies they both blush at the ladies part. He just continues." By that time I was in haven, all I wanted was to get to her, to be near her, to have in my arms. But I would never get that chance, my friend had already left to get everything ready so we could but what we didn't know was that someone was listening to us. While I had my back turn I was cut across my back, I had stumbled forward when I turned around I saw that it was one the generals of our army, I drew my sword and yelled at him "what are you doing" "I wont let you take Yoruichi from Me." He yelled back at me as he charged forward. Our battle went on for what seem like forever but by that time everyone heard our battle and rushed to the scene. When they found us we were both gravely wound and we were at the final moments of our battle. We charge at each other and stuck. He died before he hit the floor while I clung to life. When they rush to me I was ask what had happened by me friend so I told him. They were outrage that the general had done such a thing. They tried calling for a doctor but we all knew I wasn't going to make it, as I lay there dying I looked up at the moon I called out my friend" tell Yoruichi I'm sorry I could come back to her and that I love her." And that's when I died." Hikaru looks down and see both of then in tears" are you two alright." He ask in a concerned voice" that was so sad" Yuzu replies Karin just nods trying to wipe away the tears.

Before he can say anything else he hears a monstrous howl his eyes widen"a hollow this is not good I'm going to have to get these girls home before it can find us." He thinks he can feel it coming in their direction he looks down to see both of them in fear as the howls get closer. Before he can get them out of there the hollow lands in the middle of the park about 40 feet away for them. Both of the girl hide behind Hikaru and ask" what is that thing" "it is called a hollow they are a race of creatures which are born from human souls; they are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. This one is after the 3 of us right now but don't worry I will protect you both." Hikaru replies as he draw his sword, the hollow hear his declaration laughs **"you think you can beat me I don't think so you are the appetizer while those little girls behind you are the main course."** Hikaru feels the girls flinch in fear; Yuzu is cry while Karin is trying to be brave is trembling with fear, Hikaru just say" you sick freak I will never let you lay hand on them." He turns to the girls and says "I want the both of you to step back a little this will get dangerous." They do as are told they are told move toward one of the trees. The thinking his meal is getting away the hollow charges after the twins. Hikaru see the hallow charge after them flash in fort of the hollow sending his sword into it's shoulder making it retreat. Before it can charge again Hikaru flash steps behind it swing down ward cutting a big gash along it's back. The hollow howls in pain**" you rotten ****Shinigami I will not let you take away my prey."** It hops away from then starts to grater energy in it mouth, Hikaru knew what it was doing it was going to perform a **cero** but it was not aim at him but at the girls. His widen as he flash step over to them they immediately grab on to him. He cant get them away in time so he decides to us one his kido spells. He can't use an attack so defense is the only option. He puts away his sword then lefts his hands up and says **Bakudō # 39.****Enkosen** as the release his **cero** it flies with amazing speed, it impacts the shield with great force but Hikaru doesn't give up an inch. Despite Hikaru's efforts to keep the shield from cracking, it does. He remember his training with Tessai the same thing had happen so he pours as much energy as he can into the cracks to fix it. The hollow increases it **cero's** power by 3 times after awhile of struggling.

Hikaru's shield starts to crack again, he knows he running out of energy to maintain it. He doesn't know what to do, then he hears something to his left"**Jikanteishi"** the he hear something after that**"****Kūkanten'I"** that when he start to feel weird, it feel like his body is being pull apart. The hallow stops it attack when it feels someone else in the area. Hikaru turns to his left to see two hooded figure standing there both doing something with their hand it looked like a spell of some kind. The area under him and the twins start glowing reddish-green a couple of seconds later a similar colored light reaches into the sky and when the light vanished they were gone.

The hollow seeing his prey has vanished goes after the clocked figures**'' I just lost my meal so I guess I'll settle for you two"** he made it have way to them before the taller figure pointed his hand out towards the hollow and said **Hadō #63. ****Raikōhō **before the hollow could dodge it was totally destroyed. Once it was dead they wait for another 5 minutes when 3 more people arrived. It was Ichigo, Isshin, and Rukia they had felt the fight between the hollow and someone else, Rukia and Isshin already knew who it was, Ichigo was in the dark. The only thing he cared out was that his sisters were in the same area as the fight. They walk up the clocked figure, Isshin is first one to speak." I hope you know what are doing I don't like it when you do things that involve my family." "I wouldn't worry Isshin they will be alright, you should have seen Hikaru; he protected them without hesitation." The smaller clocked says. Hearing Hikaru's name in the conversation Ichigo decides to join in." what do you mean Hikaru protected them." "Don't worry about it Ichigo will tell you later for right now though I want to know where you sent them and don't sugarcoat it." Isshin replies to Ichigo and asks the cloaked figures. The cloak figure just laughs and says." It is not just where but when Isshin, I believe they might be somewhere in the realm of 3 to 13 years in the past if my calculation are correct, I don't know where they been sent to though." Isshin was about to argue more when the second clocked figure calls out to them. "Hey you guys I found Karin and Yuzu bodies." He had in his arm as he walks toward them, he then handed to Isshin and Ichigo who took them but before they could go the smaller figure says "Isshin do you have the ability to keep there bodies alive for years on end?." Isshin just sigh then walks back and hands both of his daughters to him who then hands them to the taller figure. Both figures just turn around and flash step away. Ichigo doesn't know what to do he just found out that his little sisters were sent back in time with someone from his class, he looks at his dad and asks." What do we do now?"" All we can do is wait." He says as he walks back to his house with Ichigo and Rukia following they didn't want to flash step home the three of them needed time to about what to do now.

***unknown location somewhere in the past***

A young woman is walking through the woods when she is blinded by a bright light. It takes 20 second for her to regain her sight all the time she cursing like a sailor. When she could finally see she found a young man and two little girls next to him. She was confused to say the least, all she wanted to do this mourning was go out for a walk and now she had 3 strangers appear in front of her. She got closer to them when she saw the young man had familiar designs on his necklace." I have seen these two designs somewhere before but where." She thought but before could continue her musings the young man in question started to wake up. She saw him look around for second then his face turn to panic as he was searching for something. He finally saw the girls and went to check if they alive he saw that they were breathing so he let out a sigh of relief. She just watched him from behind a tree, he was handsome to say the least but she wasn't ready to date anyone just yet. For the longest time she had a feeling that if she waited, love would find her. She saw him twitch for a second before he shouted out" I know you are there I came feel that someone here so please come out."

She was amazed even though she had masking her spiritual pressure he had some how still been able to sense that she was there. She just sighed and walk out from behind the tree as she walked over to him she saw his sword on his left hip. She regretted leaving her sword at home when she got close to him she saw that he was deep in thought.

The silence last for a couple more minutes before he finally said" my name is Hikaru and what would your name be miss." "Looks like you have some manner kid well my name is…"

**

* * *

****There chapter 4, I'm sorry it took me so long to put it out. I decide to make Hikaru go back in time for reason which will be explained later. Next chapter will have Ichigo's training and his dream about a certain fireworks master. Hikaru and Kukaku will interact like siblings and Kukaku will begin helping Hikaru will some of his Kido training. The reason I brought the twin along is simple they will be ****Shinigami as will. I was wondering what you guys would think about me eventually make Rukia ****lieutenant**** of squad 13. ok please reveiw bye**


End file.
